


Hetalia Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Rare Pairings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Hetalia oneshots. I take requests! Comments are very welcome, I don't bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels are Angels (OC X Japan)

Mexico sighed as she stared up at the sky, swinging her legs around as she sat on the wooden floored passages on the edge of Japan's house. Japan had just left to get some tea and snacks.

Her mind started wandering as she looked at a cloud shaped like the White House, and vaguely remembered what had happened a few months ago.

-Flashback Start-

"Hey America, where is the World Meeting?" Mexico spoke into the old-fashioned telephone, holding the speaker close, not having a very loud voice.

"So you're finally going to one?" America explained.

Mexico flinched a little as his voice boomed through her ears. It was always so unexpectedly loud, and although she called him a lot these days, she was still surprised over it. "Um...yes. So where is it going to be held?"

"The White House in Washington!" America shouted immediately. "See you next week then!"

"Uh, sure." And with that, she hung up with a sigh.

Then she went to the World Meeting the following week. Mexico nervously approached the looming White House hovering over her, its shadows enveloping her as she walked closer. She was worrying over little details. What if no one noticed her, or if they didn't like her? She timidly pulled on the frilly white ribbon on her flowing black hair, her matching white summer dress blwoing in the wind. Carefully, she climbed up the steps, her bright white sandals making a 'flip flop' sounds.

She slowly pushed open the heavy white doors, the coldness of the gold-colored handle seeping the warmness from her hands. She took a carefully-planned step into the building, and her eyes scanned the hallways for a familiar blond-haired, glasses-wearing, hamburger-loving man.

"Yay~!" A cheerful, childish voice yelled happily in a sing-song voice. Startled, she quickly turned around to face the speaker. He was a medium-sized man, with blissful brown eyes and short spread-out brown hair, a curl on the left side of his head. He was wearing a blue military uniform, with a black leather belt and shiny black boots. His sparkling brown eyes met her surprised black ones.

"Um...who are you?" Mexico questioned curiously.

"Oh, are you a new country?" The man queried couriously, eyeballing the seemingly shy country.

"U-um...I'm Mexico..." she muttered inperceptibly, avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"Mexico?" The nation confirmed, having ignored the fact that she had murmured that as quietly she could. She nodded shyly, and shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm North Italy!" The brown-haired individual introduced himself, and stuck out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you!"

Mexico stared at the hand for a few seconds before grasping it gently with her own. They shook hands vigourously, and let go. "It's...nice to meet you too..." Mexico smiles slightly.

-Flashback End-

Mexico glanced at the nearby bamboo, barely hidden behind the towering Japanese flowers. She was reminded faintly of pandas, who were her favorite animal, thanks to China.

-Flashback Start-

For the umpteenth time, Mexico was stranded on an island.

Dragged along by the Axis pals, they had gotten shipwrecked on an unknown tropical island, and were seperated on impact. She had been looking for the all day, without success. Finally, the worn-out girl plopped down onto the warm summer beach sand, the sun setting into the distance.

The marine-blue ocean was glittering brightly, so it was a wonderful sight. The black-haired girl started trailing hee finger through the soft sand, drawing small circles and humming a small, catchy tune.

All of a sudden, she felt something gently nudge her arm. Surprised, she jumped up into a fighting (or self-defensive) stance, and her eyes unexpectedly turned hazel. "I...I know k-karate!" she yelled unconvincingly. A pair of soft brown eyes met her insecure hazel ones. She blinked at the baby panda, and vice versa.

Mexico kneeled down onto the sand, and the panda slowly crawled towards her. "Are you lost?" she asked soothingly, gently patting the panda on its head. "I'm lost too." The panda tilted its head slightly, as though it could really understand. Mexico could already feel a friendly bond between her and the panda.

Assuming that she was going to be there for a while anyways, she started telling the panda about everything; her financial problems, the drug wars, crime, her own personal problems....all while clutching the baby panda in her arms. She picked up a slight rustle behind her and flinched for the second time that evening. The tiny panda in her lap looked up at the girl questioningly."Wh-who's there?" she called uncertainly.

A head popped out of the bushes, covered with twigs and leaves."Ni hao~!" Mexico examined the stranger. He was a short man, his unnaturally long black hair put back in a simple ponytail. When he stood up, Mexico could see that he was wearing a red Chinese outfit.

"Who are you?" she repeated, craning her neck back to glance at the approaching man. He squatted down next to the two.

"Dui bu qi* for scaring you like that! Wo shi** China, aru~!" Mexico stared at the nation apprehensively before replying.

"Um...I'm Mexico..." The panda jumped into China's outstretched arms, and he clutched it tightly to his chest. "Oh, was he yours?" she queried.

China nodded vigourously. "Dui bu qi if he caused you any trouble..." He brightened up all of a sudden. "That's right! Are you hungry?" At that moment, her stomach growled, and she blushed with embarrasement. "Thought so!" He laughed. "The Chinatown at this island has really good fried rice!"

He grabbed her hand, and she felt her blush come back as he dragged her towards the forest. She wasn't sure why she was tagging along with this country she had just met, yet she felt a friendly aura around the man.

"Oh yeah!" He stopped suddenly, and Mexico bumped into his back.

"Yes?" she responded, rubbing her head.

"This baby panda is quite fond of you." He faced Mexico and motioned at the panda in his arms. "I bet he would love to be your pet-"

"Really?" He didn't need to finish. Mexico immediately squeaked happily, "Of course!" Forgetting that China was practically a complete stranger, and glomped him excitedly.

"Bu ke qi~***" China grinned at the overexcited nation.

-Flashback End-

The young girl gently touched her pocket, and felt a lump. A bit surprised, she pulled it out. It was an iPod. More memories washed over her.

-Flashback Start-

"Mexico! I'm so glad you're here!" Italy glomped the unnerved nation.

"So am I~!" she responded excitedly, her currently orange eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I can't wait to meet the other countries too, especially Germany." She had known Italy for a while now, and she was visiting his house for the umpteenth time. She was always excited to, since he made the best pasta she had ever eaten.

Slipping into the front door, she followed Italy towards the living room. Once they had reached the living room, she saw another man she had never met before. The stranger was tall, and his blonde hair was straight and military-styles, very formal. He was wearing a stiff blue army uniform.

"Oh, Germany!" Italy called. "You haven't met Mexico yet, right?"

Mexico stared at 'Germany' as he looked at them menacingly, scaring her. "I don't think so," he replied gruffly. "Nice to meet you."

Mexico could barely stutter. This man was intimidating! "N-nice to meet you too...Now if you'll excuse me..." She quickly shuffled out, headed to the music room to calm herself down a bit.

"What's with Mexico?" Italy questioned.

Mexico timidly picked up a classical guitar and examined it carefully. Italy owned good-quality guitars, she decided. She sat down in a lone chair and took out her iPod from her pocket. Scrolling through the manuscripts she had in her phone, she finally decided on a sonata, something Austria had recently composed. It was a cute song. And so, she positioned her fingers on the guitar and started to play, making up words as she went along. Soon, she finished.

"You have a cute voice." Someone commented.

"Wh-who's there?" She nearly dropped the guitar on the hard wood floor, but caught it by its neck just in time.

Germany stepped into the room. "It's me, Germany."

She froze up with fright. "Hola Mr. G-Germany..."

He looked down onto the floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You should sing more..."

-Flashback End-

Mexico smiled. That had been the first time someone heard her singing, and Germany had said it was good... She set down her iPod beside her.

"Gomenasai for the long wait. The tea took a long time to warm up." Japan sat down quietly beside her, holding a tray of tea and snacks.

"Gracias amigo." She grabbed a cracker and started nibbling on it. There was a silence between us for a moment. Finally...

"Mexico-san?" Japan asked.

"Yes?" Mexico glanced at his brown eyes.

"Remember when we first met?"

Mexico nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I do. At a ramen shop, right?" She giggled. "You ate so much."

"Hai, I did." He smiled. "That was the best day of my life."

"The best day of your life? Why?" Mexico asked questioningly.

"Because I...I met you." Japan smiled brightly and put his hand ontop of Mexico's.

Mexico blushed profusely. "That was the best day of my life too..."

"...ashite imasu, Mexico-san."

"Yo te quiero, Japan..."

*Sorry, in Chinese. **I am..., in Chinese. ***You're welcome, in Chinese.


	2. Fallen (Canada x Hungary)

"Canadia! Canadia!" Her emerald green eyes sparkled at the sight of the blonde man walking towards her, the evening sun glowing behind him.

"Ah...Miss Hungary..." The Canadian greeted the excited girl with a small wave and a light kind smile, his breath floating slightly in the chilly air.

"I'm glad I found you~! Come, let's do something!" The brown-haired girl grabbed his slightly cold hand, and Canada blushed slightly.

"Wh-where are we going?" He asked in confusion, as the Hungarian girl dragged him along somewhere.

"Oh, I don't know." She stopped in her tracks, making the Canadian bump into her suddenly.

"Eh, please try to think before you act." Rubbing his head painfully, one of his violet eyes was closed as he stared up at his rash companion.

She turned to her friend. "Where do YOU want to go?" Canada scanned his brain, and a place shone bright in his mind.

"Um...I'll lead the way."

"Sure~!" Hungary adjusted the petite delicate flower in her hair as she smiled brightly. Adjusting his glasses, he walked briskly through the cobblestone streets, greeting a few strangers now and then, before arriving at a dimly lit park.

"I've never seen this place before!" The grinning girl exclaimed, rubbing her hands together with excitement.

"We're not quite there yet..." He fixed his heavy tan winter coat before proceeding to the designated place. They walked in utter silence, not even a mouse was heard. Finally...

"Wow!!!" The clearing, covered with snow, was surrounded by thick pines.

"That's not all." Canada reached into his pocket and pulled out a button.

"Hey, what does that button do?" In response, he pushed it, and all through the clearing, the trees lit up with colorful Christmas lights.

"Merry Christmas."

"Ah, it's beautiful! Thank you Canadia!" Hungary huggled the nation.

"You're welcome..." Canada replied.

All at once, Hungary kissed Canada on the cheek. "Wh-what...?" Canada immediately blushed profusely.

"Merry Christmas, Canadia." She grinned happily.


	3. Inspiration (England X Reader)

The hallway was eerily soundless and empty as you fiddled with the dial on your number lock. Counterclockwise, clockwise, counterclockwise. Your locker swings open and you grab a small white plastic bagg before slamming it shut.

It was time for rehearsal.

This year, the play was based on one of Shakespeare's earlier masterpieces, the ever-so-famous Romeo and Juliet. You had tried out for Juliet but failed, ending up as the backup instead. So you ended up signing up for crew, just to be near...nevermind.

You locked your locker and strolled down the echoing hallway, with the exception of a few people milling about.

"Hey, ____!" a familiar voice called out. You twirled around to receive a very enthusiastic glomp from your best friend, Ally.

"Hey Al," you replied, unfazed, although smiling slightly.

"Jeez, you're always so mature!" Ally pouted, her blue eyes showing melachonly. "But then again, it's always interesting!"

"Suit yourself," you retorted, throwing the bag over your shoulder. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Right! I can't afford to be late again!" Ally grabbed your hand and dragged you all the way to the auditorium, her short blonde hair flying as she sprinted. You managed to get there in time, thanks to Ally and her agility.

"Is everyone here yet?" the drama teacher called. You adjusted your glasses before counting the number of heads in the room, and found one missing. The teacher did the same, and checked their name off when he saw them. "Mr. Arthur Kirkland is not present," he stated, looking under his glasses at his clipboard. Whispers went through the crowd, especially one especially-loud voice that belonged to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, "hero-like" boy named Alfred, that stated that Arthur was later then him for once.

Ally turned to you, blue eyes mischevious. "I guess you can't stare at your dear Arthur now," she teased playfully, in a crooning tone.

"Quiet." You blushed slightly before thinking up a comeback. "Why don't you go flirt with Alfred, like you always do?"

It was common practice for you two to tease each other now. Ally knew that you had a crush on Arthur, and you knew your best friend had a crush on Alfred. Who could resist teasing the other?

As your best friend blushed a light pink, the doors suddenly slammed open violently. A blonde man with emerald green eyes stumbled into the auditorium, clearly out of breath. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"You're late, Mr. Kirkland." The drama teacher marked a check next to his name. "If you're late to the performance tomorrow, we'll have your understudy have the role."

"I understand." Arthur took a seat at the front, still a bit out of breath.

"____ ! ____ ! Are you already daydreaming?" Ally's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "The minute he comes in, you've already bought a ticket and went to Lovesick Land?" You attempted to hit her with your bag but failed.

"Ehem..." The teacher stepped onto the stage and addresed the cast and crew. "For the past few months, we have preparing this play. I expect the best out of each and every one of you. Now, let's change into our costumes and start the last dress rehearsal!" A cheer met this brief pep talk.

***

You leaned back against the small green bench on stage left, still clutching your bag. Sighing, you slid it under. You knew that you weren't going to ever need the Juliet costume, ever.

Peeking out of the curtains slightly, you spot Arthur reciting his lines. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." You love how dramatic he said his lines. They flowed brilliantly, and-

"Oi! That's our cue!" Ally whispered hoarsly into your ear. "Right!"

***

It was performance night, and the actor for Juliet still wasn't here.

You paced backstage anxiously. You were all ready to perform if the actress didn't show up, but there was a slim chance you would even get to perform anyway.

"Agh! She's not coming! ____! You're playing Juliet now!" The drama teacher called.

"____! This is your big chance!" Ally exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!" You could only nod as you went to change.

***

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

You were supposed to pretend to fall, but instead, you accidently tripped and fell while the curtains closed. And you just happened to fall onto Arthur. And you just happened to...kiss.

"I-I'm sorry!" You pushed yourself up and gently touched your lips.

"It's fine, ___," Arthur replied, looking up at you. "I actually sort of enjoyed it. N-Not that it means anything, of course."

"Eh, really now...?"

AND ROMEO AND JULIET LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

"What do you mean, we lived happily ever after?"


	4. Spontaneous (Fem!Austria x Canada)

Cordial music drifted down the hectic streets of the neighbouring metropolis as Anneliese strolled gracefully down the streets in her habitual manner. She perked up her ears; she was accustumed to the style and custom in the art of the melodious piano, but the harmonious, pleasant-sounding tune she perceived was delightful to the everyday musician’s ear.

She trailed after the wondrous sounds, even commencing to humming the sweet melody with this corded instrument, each pluck resounding within her deep mind. As though she were drifting, she carefully treaded forward, not wanting to interrupt the euphonious descant.

At long last, she finally stepped forward to meet the miraculous instrumentalist. Even though that it seemed he had perhaps the most quietest voice in the entire world (or at least on that street), he had the best mellifluous vocal sound she had ever heard.

As he concluded the small tune that had set her on an edge of glory, she clapped soundlessly. “That was wonderful.”

He peered at her through his roughly-framed brown glasses, his light violet orbs shining through them with gratitude and a tiny hint at surprise. “Th-thanks...” he murmured softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his left hand, holding his precious guitar in the other.

Anneliese gazed down at his case, where there were only a few meager coins. “Why aren’t you noticed?” she whispered quizzically, glancing at the blonde-haired performer.

“Well, I’m usually ignored...” He motioned to the rest of the street. “Everyone is to busy to stop by and listen. You’re the first person who has ever stopped by.” He quietly set down his guitar. “I guess I should get going...”

“Wait!”

Even she surprised herself with the desperation you could hear in her voice. He looked up with astonishment.

“Please wait! I sincerely enjoy your music...” She placed her hand on the hand grasping the guitar softly. “Please...play at least one more song...”

He gazed into her eyes, full of emotion. Finally, he nodded quickly and prepared himself for the next song. “Um...it’s called Barcarole by Napoleon Coste...”

Venice Boat Song? She questioned his selection of music by instinct, but quickly dismissed the thought.

As he started with a simple two-note chord and a pattern and rhythm of three to each phrase, she really felt the emotion poured into this simple yet elegant piece. As he played, Anneliese drifted along in a small rhythmic dance, while all the time, no one noticed the twosome on the side of the street, everyone indeed having no time to stop by for even a few seconds.

The performance was quite short, yet adding to the beauty of the rhythm, since boat songs were not meant to be very lengthy at all, or else they wold be a tad repetitive.

The girl turned to face the baffled man. “Excuse me for my impoliteness, but what is your name?”

“Me? O-oh...It’s Matthew. Matthew Williams,” the boy responded quietly and carefully, looking a bit petrified.

“I’m Anneliese. Anneliese Edelstein. Pleasure to meet you.”


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I knew who he was. I mean, he had just saved my life. With those dazzling sky blue eyes that looked at me with deep warmth and love behind the brilliant square-framed brown glasses, and the beautiful swishing strawberry blonde hair that followed swished in the wind as he leapt in front of the oncoming vehicle that was about to crash into me.

My hero.

That guy, I soon learned, was Alfred F. Jones. He was what you called a country. I've always assumed that was a legend, but it soon proved to me true, as one of his companions who seemed reluctant to be there had explained.

I wish I could understand, but I didn't. The only thing I could hope was that this stranger wouldn't leave this world because of someone he had never met before, for me. The person who had explained personifications to me said that countries don't die at things like car crashes, and added some British slang I didn't catch. But even then, I was still worried.

Just sitting there by his bedside, with the heart monitors beeping incessantly and lacking a steady pattern, I cast a shallow gaze at the unconscious man in front of me. Sullenly gazing upon him, he had an expression of peace and weariness. I wonder how he could do that? He could die any second, but yet, he was still smiling.

I managed to handle a scrawny smile before it disappeared. What if he did die? Despite all the extravangant treatment he was given, he still hadn't awoken from his coma yet. He had every chance to pass away at any moment.

Wiping away a small trickle of liquid from my face, I proceeded to schooch the chair closer to his bedside. A man like him, I decided, needed the fame he deserved, as a dying hero. I could hear his quiet breath, his chest barely heaving up and down as he struggled to survive as I inched closer, feeling worse after every passing moment.

Taking a deep breath, I clasped his hand, and intertwined it with mine. It felt warm, and my icy hand felt warmer to the touch. The feelings soon flew into me immediately; it was a hand I had held before. But where? I didn't recall anyone like him in my life before today (I would've remembered those radiant eyes, they seemed to be sparkling with heroism), but there it was; the invisible spark that could only be explained as a true bond.

Hesitantly, I glanced at him again. No matter who he is, he's still a hero. Still holding his hand like a treasured item, I leaned over, feeling his breath on mine.

I kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you," I breathed, so that only the wind could hear. "Thank you for being my hero."


	6. Vacation (China x Reader)

"Arriving at Beijing, China. Please make sure to buckle your seatbelts securely as we land. Thank you for flying with us this afternoon and have a nice day!"

You yawned as you clipped the metal seatbelt to its counterpart. Packing up your things, you zipped up your (f/c) backpack and placed it in the empty seat beside you. As the seatbelt light above you lit up, you flipped open your outdated cell phone and checked that text one more time."Your tour guide should be waiting for you at the airport."

You had won a contest for a trip to China, including tour, hotel, and food expenses. Even though you weren't sure whether to go or not, your friends convinced you otherwise.

You quickly snapped the cell shut as the pilot asked everyone to turn off all their electronics.

\--

After finally finding yuour luggage, a thick leather suticase that matched your heavy carry-on, you grabbed the handle and followed the crowd to the outer part of the terminal, the area where visitors were permitted to be.

Once you got there, you realized that it was China; all the signs were written in Chinese! You started panicking. What if they had written your name in Chinese? You did study a bit of Chinese before you came, but it didn't help in this case.

"Aiyah! Wan le! (I'm late!)" someone called out unexpectedly.

You were startled by this sudden outburst of words, as was a few others. and you turned to face the perpetrator.

At first glance, the person looked like a girl, with black hair fashioned into a simple ponytail. However, after more careful examination, you noticed that he was actually a man. His golden brown eyes flickered around in panic until he spotted you. "Oh, are you ___?" he asked me in accented English (thankfully!).

You nodded carefully. "Aiyah, that's great!" He stuck out his hand. "My name is Yao Wang, and I will be your tour guide, aru~!"

"Um...nice to meet you too..." You shook his hand while staring absentmindedly at Yao. He seems like a nice guy, you thought. And handsome, too!

You mentally slapped yourself. Hey ___, snap out of it! You're supposed to be enjoying China, not a simple tour guide! "___?" As you drifted out of your thoughts, you noticed that he was staring at you, clearly worried. You finally noticed that your hand was still interlinked with his, from the handshake. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Mr. China!" The words slipped out of your mouth.

"Mr. China?" He thought about it for a moment. "That sounds cute~. Go right ahead, aru!"

"Haha...thanks..."


	7. Coffee (Canada x Reader)

_The weather seems to be happy today,_ you mused as you looked up to the sunny, cloudless, blue sky. You smiled to yourself. _I wonder if that’s a good sign._

Glancing down the vast road, you spotted the large bus headed yourway. You quickly stepped closer to the road. The bus slowed to a stop, and you boarded the bus.

“Good morning, driver!” you chirped cheerfully as you sat down in your usual seat.

“G’morning!” He raised his hat to you before starting towards the next stop.

You took the small coffee cup in the cupholder of your backpack and drank a few gulps, but it slipped from your grasp and fell onto the seat next to you.

“Shoot!” you said aloud, and you turned to the seat beside you-

There was a person sitting there, drenched in the coffe you dropped. His blonde hair stood out, and you wondered how you couldn’t have seen him. His violet eyes shone through his glasses, which had splashes of hot coffee on them. He was wearing a simple getup, a baggy red hoodie with a maple leaf on it, and a pair of jeans.

You blinked a couple of times. Am I seeing things? you though absentmindedly. Then all epiphany broke loose.

“Oh my god, I am soo sorry!” You dug around in your pocket and offered him a hankerchief.

“A-ah...um, that’s okay…” The man gave you a small smile while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I insist!” you retorted, already starting to clean his hoodie.

“Um...okay…” He took the hankerchief from your hand and started wiping his glasses.

“Let me make this up to you,” you said to him. “What’s your name?”

“Matthew...Matthew Williams.” He smiled again. “And you’re ___...r-right?”

You nodded. “How did you know?”

Matthew shrugged, a small blush on his face for some reason. “I-It’s just...you know, it goes around…”

Nodding again, you gave him your number. “Call me if you need help or something, ok?”

“Okay...I will then…” he replied.

\--

You arrived at the Tim Hortons* Matthew asked you to go to. Strolling in to the shop, you spotted him, wearing a white t-shirt and army shorts. Waving, you greeted hiim, “Hey Mattie!”

“H-hey ___…” he replied back, smiling lightly.

You sat down across from him. He was already holding two coffee cups.

“H-here…” Matthew handed you one of them. “This...is for you…”

“Thanks Mattie~!” You took a small sip, being careful not to let it slip from your grasp again. “So what did you want?”

“U-um…” He fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before speaking. “You see, I have a problem…”

“What’s it about?” You asked curiously, setting down your cup carefully.

“Well...it’s a girl.”

“Ooh, so even you have your problems, eh?” You winked at him playfully, and he smiled in return.

“Yeah...You see, she never really notices me, even though I go to her school and I’m in all of her classes.” He chuckled sadly. “But yesterday, she finally noticed me…”

“Congratulations, Mattie!” You grinned. “So what’s the problem?”

“W-well...I’ve asked her on a date… And I don’t know what to do…” He fell silent.

“Hm…” You pondered for a moment. “So what’s the girll like?”

“She’s beautiful, kind, outgoing, amazing in all sorts of different ways…” He smiled. “I love looking at her, she makes my heart beat.”

“Well, I think you guys should just start off with some simple conversation, you know,” you replied after a while. “You should find out more about her, and in return, she may find out more about you. Maybe then she’ll be able to see who you really are.”

“Thanks, ___,” Matthew nodded. “I’ll definitely use your advice.”

“By the way, what’s the name of the girl?” you queried. “Maybe I know her…”

“U-um…___.”

“Whatcha calling my name for?”

“No, um...the girl’s name is ___.”

“EEEHHH??”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tim Hortons : Like a Canadian Starbucks, but ten million times better.


	8. Coffee (Canada x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tim Hortons : Like a Canadian Starbucks, but ten million times better.

_The weather seems to be happy today,_ you mused as you looked up to the sunny, cloudless, blue sky. You smiled to yourself. _I wonder if that’s a good sign._

Glancing down the vast road, you spotted the large bus headed yourway. You quickly stepped closer to the road. The bus slowed to a stop, and you boarded the bus.

“Good morning, driver!” you chirped cheerfully as you sat down in your usual seat.

“G’morning!” He raised his hat to you before starting towards the next stop.

You took the small coffee cup in the cupholder of your backpack and drank a few gulps, but it slipped from your grasp and fell onto the seat next to you.

“Shoot!” you said aloud, and you turned to the seat beside you-

There was a person sitting there, drenched in the coffe you dropped. His blonde hair stood out, and you wondered how you couldn’t have seen him. His violet eyes shone through his glasses, which had splashes of hot coffee on them. He was wearing a simple getup, a baggy red hoodie with a maple leaf on it, and a pair of jeans.

You blinked a couple of times. Am I seeing things? you though absentmindedly. Then all epiphany broke loose.

“Oh my god, I am soo sorry!” You dug around in your pocket and offered him a hankerchief.

“A-ah...um, that’s okay…” The man gave you a small smile while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I insist!” you retorted, already starting to clean his hoodie.

“Um...okay…” He took the hankerchief from your hand and started wiping his glasses.

“Let me make this up to you,” you said to him. “What’s your name?”

“Matthew...Matthew Williams.” He smiled again. “And you’re ___...r-right?”

You nodded. “How did you know?”

Matthew shrugged, a small blush on his face for some reason. “I-It’s just...you know, it goes around…”

Nodding again, you gave him your number. “Call me if you need help or something, ok?”

“Okay...I will then…” he replied.

\--

You arrived at the Tim Hortons* Matthew asked you to go to. Strolling in to the shop, you spotted him, wearing a white t-shirt and army shorts. Waving, you greeted hiim, “Hey Mattie!”

“H-hey ___…” he replied back, smiling lightly.

You sat down across from him. He was already holding two coffee cups.

“H-here…” Matthew handed you one of them. “This...is for you…”

“Thanks Mattie~!” You took a small sip, being careful not to let it slip from your grasp again. “So what did you want?”

“U-um…” He fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before speaking. “You see, I have a problem…”

“What’s it about?” You asked curiously, setting down your cup carefully.

“Well...it’s a girl.”

“Ooh, so even you have your problems, eh?” You winked at him playfully, and he smiled in return.

“Yeah...You see, she never really notices me, even though I go to her school and I’m in all of her classes.” He chuckled sadly. “But yesterday, she finally noticed me…”

“Congratulations, Mattie!” You grinned. “So what’s the problem?”

“W-well...I’ve asked her on a date… And I don’t know what to do…” He fell silent.

“Hm…” You pondered for a moment. “So what’s the girll like?”

“She’s beautiful, kind, outgoing, amazing in all sorts of different ways…” He smiled. “I love looking at her, she makes my heart beat.”

“Well, I think you guys should just start off with some simple conversation, you know,” you replied after a while. “You should find out more about her, and in return, she may find out more about you. Maybe then she’ll be able to see who you really are.”

“Thanks, ___,” Matthew nodded. “I’ll definitely use your advice.”

“By the way, what’s the name of the girl?” you queried. “Maybe I know her…”

“U-um…___.”

“Whatcha calling my name for?”

“No, um...the girl’s name is ___.”

“EEEHHH??”

 

 


	9. Enough, You Bloody Idiot! (England x Reader)

Lounging around in your dorm room, you were rereading your favorite manga when someone knocked on the door. “Coming!” you called cheerfully. Putting on your sneakers, you yawned as you walked over to the door and opened it.

“Arthur! ...what a surprise.” You immediately felt glomy. You and Arthur starting despising each other the minute you stepped into the classroom four months ago as a mere transfer student.

“Yes, I thought so too.” He spoke formally, his British accent active. His emerald green eyes scanned your face for a reaction.

“So, tell me,” you demanded. “What do you want?” Your face expressed a sign of menance as you waited for a reply.

“I want you to help me with something,” he answered dutifully. “You know those rumors flying around?”

You groaned in frustration. “Thanks for reminding me…” You and Arthur’s classes were all the same, so everyone noticed how close you are (who fights when they’re far away from their opponent?).  Therefore, the rumors were very vast, mostly about how you guys are dating, et cetera. “So what about them?

“I need you..to go to the dance with me.”

\---

Arthur knocked on your door. “I’m coming!” you called, doing a quick scan to make sure everything looked okay before heading to the door.

You opened the door. There was an awkward silence for a while. Then you said, “You look...stunning.”

He was wearing an extremely dapper black suit, with a red rose pinned over his heart. It had looked like he tried to make his hair straight, but it was still a bit messy.

He blushed a bit. “Thank you. You look...pretty.”

You were wearing a simple dress that matched your (insert eye color) eyes. A necklance and earring set adorned your neck and ears, and a simple ribbon tied your hair up.

“Shall we go?” he asked politely in a forced way.

“Wait, let’s go over this again,” you answered, arms crossed.

Arthur sighed. “I need you and me to go to the dance, then pretend to fight and break up. N-not that we’re dating, of course,” he added.

“Are you sure it’ll work?” you asked. “I don’t want MORE rumors…”

“I’m sure,” he stated confidently.

“Alright, then let’s go.” You gave yourself a head start so you were a few paces ahead of hi,.

Once you started to catch the hum of the pounding music, Arthur caught up.

“Wait a second.”

You turned around to face him. “What?”

“Shouldn’t we…” he motioned at his and my hand.

“Oh hell no!” You retracted your hand from sight.

Arthur frowned. “You leave me no choice.” He quickly grabbed my other hand and started pulling me along.

“I hate you!” You yelled at him, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

“I hate you too! Now shut up and stop struggling, you b-bloody idiot!” he stammered awkwardly. “D-do you think I want to do this?”

You noticed that his hand was really warm, in contrast to your frozen hand. In addition, you felt your eyes glued to his back, and it felt a bit… _No, stop!_ you yelled at yourself. _This is to get rid of the rumors! Nothing else! Absolutely nothing! Remember, I hate him!_

“We’re here,” Arthur mumbled, so only you could hear. “Hurry up and get beside me!”

“Okay, okay,” you muttered back at you neared the spacious gym the dance was in.

“IDs, please,” the man at the door said in a monotone voice.

You flashed your ID at the man, and he nodded. Arthur did the same, and you both entered the gym.

Arthur grabbed your hand again as soon as you two entered. You stared at him menancingly, and he just whispered under his breath, “Look nice, we’re dating, right?”

You gave him one last silent snarl before putting on a nice poker face. Arthur shrugged.

“Hey, look, it’s ___!” One of your best friends hopped up to you, energetic and pumped. “I thought you weren’t coming!” She shouted over the music.

“Sorry, I decided to come,” you replied equally loudly

“And why are you-” Her eyes widened as she spotted Arthur. Her eyes followed down to your intertwined hands. She giggled. “I’m sorry for interrupting, you guys have fun!” She skipped off, leaving you and Arthur alone.

“Now she’s gonna get the wrong idea, ugh…” You sighed.

Arthur frowned. “Let’s go outside to get some food, then.” You walked outside, and spotted the food tables, smiling.

“Ah, I was hungry!” you exclaimed, and fast walked towards the snacks.

“What a troublesome girl…” Arthur quickly followed you.

“Why, if it isn’t Mister Arthur and Miss ___?” You stopped in your tracks and looked back towards a particular person.

“Francis, don’t bother us,” Arthur growled in his British ways.

“Ohonhonhon~” Francis waltzed up to you. “I thought you could do better, Miss ___. I guess zhe rumors were true after all.”

You shrugged, unsure of what to say. “Um…”

Arthur stepped in between you and Francis. “It’s none of your business, you bloody wanker. So don’t bother my...d-date...about it….” He trailed off, blushing.

“Well, we shall have to see, non?” He laughed in his peculair French ways as he walked off.

You smiled guiltily. “Well, that worked out, didn’t it?” Arthur, still not facing you, nodded. “Y-yes...it did…”

The song ended, and another one began. Except…

“Ah, it’s a slow song,” you noted.

Arthur looked towards the gym. “You’re right…”

You glanced towards him. “So what are we going to do now?”

He looked at the gym, then at you. “You know…”

Scratching your cheek, you nodded awkwardly. “Guess it can’t hurt…”

You headed into the gym, and Arthur followed suit.

“Um...___…” Arthur started.

“Yeah?” You looked over your shoulder at him.

“H-how...do..you slow dance?” He asked, looking down at the floor. “I’ve never done it before…”

“M-me neither…” You also started looking at the floor, and it suddenly became all awkward. “But...like, I know the fundamentals…”

You slowly reached towards his hands. You gently placed them on top of your shoulders. “Like this…” You put your hands around his waist.

“Ah, okay…” You and him slowly started swaying to the beat.

You suddenly noticed all the people hanging out next to the wall, watching the couples on the floor. They seemed to be especially looking at you. They’re pointing, and- wait, they have a camera! Oh my god, are they gonna-

You squeezed your eyes shut, suddenly blushing profusely. Arthur noticed your sudden change in attitude, and spotted the camera. He turned a deep red.

“Okay, do you think it’s a good time to start?” He asked quietly.

You nodded. “But after the song. It’ll be weird if we just randomly stop, r-right?”

“Y-yes...you’re right…” He stopped speaking.

The song ended after a couple more awkward seconds. You broke apart, and covered your face with your hands. _That was so embarassing!_ you thought.

“I’m starting,” Arthur warned. Then he said aloud, “You’re terrible at dancing.

You straightened up, and put your hands on your hips. “Says the worst of us all.”

“Not like you have anything to say about it.”

“At least I can dance better than you can sing.”

“At least I can sing better than you can live.”

“At least I was born smart.”

“Who said you were smart-” Arthur stopped abruptly.

“What happened?” you hissed under your breath.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.” To your surprise, he pressed you against the wall. “I love you.”

And then he pressed his lips against yours.

It was an explosion of pure exhilaration. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, not even that camera flash that went off quite a few times during that brief moment. Only the fact that you and Arthur were kissing. To your surprise, you found yourself kissing back as your wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He retreated after a few seconds. “Have a nice night,” he said quickly, and started to run off.

“Wait!” you yelled at him. “I love you too!”

He stopped.

“Arthur Kirkland, I love you!” The words kept on flying out of your mouth; you had no control. Yet it felt so natural.

He turned around to face you, blushing. “R-really?”

“Really,” you confirmed.

He nodded, trying to soak it in. “Enough, you bloody idiot, you’re gonna make me explode.”

“I thought that’s what I was always good at, huh?” You smiled. “Come on, let’s dance.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
